falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Мисс Китти
|Производ. хар-ки = см. характеристики |Навыки = см. характеристики |Файл диалога = NcKitty.msg |prototype_id = }} Мисс Китти ( ) — персонаж Fallout 2, владелица борделя «Кошачья лапка» на момент 2242 года. Описание Эта красивая женщина с отменной деловой хваткой когда-то заняла здание бывшей фотостудии «Кошачьей лапки», наняла себе подчинённых и устроила в здании публичный дом. Теперь же она поддерживает своё заведение на очень высоком уровне и обеспечивает работницам ежемесячные медицинские осмотры, хороший уход и специальную профессиональную подготовку. Благодаря этому нет никого, кто остался бы не удовлетворён предоставленным сервисом. В то же время Китти — заботливая и добрая женщина, которая хорошо обращается со своими девочками. Китти старается отучить своих подчинённых употреблять химикаты, чтобы не быть зависимыми от нихNcKitty.msg стр. 201-203; 354 и 585. Несмотря на то, что проституция в Нью-Рино контролируется семьёй Бишоп, благодаря усилиям Мисс Китти «Кошачья лапка» сохраняет свою полную независимость. Тем не менее она поддерживает устойчивые деловые контракты с семьей Мордино и предоставляет девушек для вечеринок Джона Бишопа в клубе «Акула», а также девушек для Майрона в КонюшняхNcKitty.msg: с.354 (Избранный): «''Мне говорили, что некоторых ваших девушек выбирают для… визитов к Майрону''» с. 585 (Мисс Китти): {(Кивает.) Да, все правильно. Нам обычно приходится их усиленно тренировать, чтобы подавить их естественное отвращение. Это стало уже практически ритуалом посвящения. И все-таки, если девушка может стерпеть Майрона, значит, она сильная…. Шеб и Хулио рекламируют заведение Мисс Китти, находясь недалеко от борделя: первый привлекает посетителей своими громкими фразами, а второй советует посетить заведение лишь в разговоре с Избранным. Сама же Мисс Китти способна вести ввести в курс дела об услугах, взимать плату и направлять к соответствующим девочкам. Характеристики Квесты Мисс Китти, заведующая борделем, является большим поклонником журнала «Кошачья лапка», она заинтересована в покупке выпусков''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 157: «''Cat's Paw Whorehouse. The Cat’s Paw is a good place to go if you have both money and time. Miss Kitty, the madam of the house, is a big fan of Cat'i Paw magazine, and she’s interested in purchasing back issues, if you have any».. Инвентарь Заметки * После уничтожения центра управления Анклава появится возможность заняться сексом с Мисс Китти. * Мисс Китти упоминается в 8 и 9 частях [[Библия Fallout|Библии Fallout]], где Крис Авеллон без каких-либо перегибов перечисляет моменты касательно с ней и журналов «Кошачья лапка», а также возможности пойти с ней на свидание. * Когда Мисс Китти обнаруживает склеившиеся листы в номере журнала «Кошачья лапка», она говорит, что «Здесь такое все время бывает... обычно с листками бумаги.» хотя в оригинале подразумеваются простыни (постельное бельё) после клиентов. Цитата * * * * * Появление За кулисами * Если выбрать в качестве услуги «просто поговорить», мисс Китти назовёт это «особый кестинг». После уточняющего вопроса она расскажет, что «был однажды сотрудник одной известной компьютерной компании, который развлекался беседами с другими людьми.» Это отсылка к Николасу Кэстингу, программисту ИИ Fallout и Fallout 2. * Неизвестно точно, является ли Мисс Китти отсылкой к актрисе Аманде Блейк, сыгравшей Китти Рассел, владелицу борделя «Кошкин дом» в телесериале «Дымок из ствола» ( ). Примечания }} en:Miss Kitty uk:Міс Кітті zh:Miss Kitty Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Обитатели Нью-Рино Категория:Люди